A Whole New Kind of Bedtime Story
by gjcoolio
Summary: Because once upon a time, she was a princess from a kingdom far, far away, and he was a rat from a desert land across the mountains. Their lovers brought them together, their kinships tore them apart, and their hearts healed all the pain.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What it is: Sleeping Beauty and Aladdin the Danny Phantom way. Just a weird crossover kind of thing I thought of while listening to a CD. It was going to be just based on Aladdin, but I saw someone else was already planning on doing that. So that's where this idea came from. But it's mainly based off of 'A Whole New World' redone by LMNT and 'Once Upon Another Dream' by No Secrets, from the Disney Mania 2 CD, which rocks haha :3**

**Full Summary: Because once upon a time, she was a princess from a kingdom far, far away, and he was a rat from a desert land across the mountains. Their lovers brought them together, their kinships tore them apart, and their hearts healed all the pain. Their love, it was just a little like a fairytale, straight out of the book, only so, so different.**

* * *

A Whole New Kind of Bedtime Story

Chapter 1: I Can Show You The World

Trumpets blew, playing a happy melody, keeping in good time with the flutes and the bugle horns. The whole town, no, the whole _country_, was celebrating the birth of the newest member of the royal family, Samantha.

There was frenzy inside the castle. Everyone was running around, preparing for the special guests to arrive and bless the new baby. Suddenly, a silence fell over the mass of royal family members and friends as they spotted an eerie green glow surrounding the crib where baby Samantha lay. A green, ghostly figure rose from the ground, waving her hands in the air, creating dramatic smoke all around. When the smoke cleared, there stood a small ghost, who must have been no older than a teenager when her life was taken.

"Hello, Dora." King Jeremy greeted, giving the ghost a friendly smile.

"Hello, dear." she called, looking at young Princess Samantha, asleep in her bassinet. "What a beautiful baby you have Pamela. You and Jeremy should be very proud. Of course, I would expect no less from such beautiful people." the spirit complimented, raising her arms again as two more ghostly apparitions appeared next to her. "Oh, hello Lydia. How are you Desiree?" They both nodded in acknowledgement, as Dora continued. "My gift, to this lovely baby is beauty beyond anyone else's, inner and outer. Now she'll never go without a date to the ball." Dora added bitterly. She placed her hands on the baby as the gift flowed inside her. As she remover her hands, Lydia walked up to the crib.

"Unlike my very, hmm, talkative companion, I will go straight to the gift. My gift to this beautiful baby is…love, so that she will never struggle to feel loved, for in order to be loved, you must love others." Lydia copied Dora's motions as she released the gift into the baby. Lydia moved away, letting the final ghost step up. Desiree placed her hand over Samantha's heart, sensing her hearts greatest desire. After a few moments of silence, the wishing ghost finally spoke.

"My gift to you, little princess, is individuality, and the power to ignore others' thoughts and remarks. So she has wished it, so it shall be!" And with that, little Samantha had three special gifts. The ceremony was just about to come to a close when a loud noise was heard. Every head in the hall turned towards the grand oak doors, where a furious ghost stood…

----------------------------Exactly one month Later----------------------------------------

A baby's cry rang through the dark underground tunnels of Arabia. The baby's mother rocked the forbidden child slowly and soothingly, softly trying to keep him quiet.

"Madison, can't you keep him quiet? This is very dangerous." Addams scolded, giving her an angry glare.

"She's trying the best she can!" Jack said in a hushed tone. Maria sighed.

"We should not have gone through with this. It's too dangerous." She said, panicking.

"Why not? You had your child three weeks ago, and you haven't been caught." Madison whispered, finally speaking. Maria scowled at her best friend, seeing she had a point. She quietly walked into another tunnel and returned a few minutes later, holding a dark skinned baby boy, whom she called Tucker. It was an odd name, but she wanted him to be unique, and the way he tucked his head between his arms was adorable. Thus, Tucker was born.

"Why did you bring him out?" Addams scolded yet again. He was a very scolding person.

"Because if we left him alone for too long he could be found." his wife snapped, rocking her baby back and forth.

"Would you all hush? If we get caught, we will surely be exiled from Arabia. That guard Skull is already suspicious of us! He was raiding our neighbor's house the other day. We need to be more careful." Madison said, wrapping the blanket tighter around her baby.

"What we need is to stop-" Addams never finished his scolding, as a guard came charging through the tunnel. The four parents quickly grabbed their children and hurried away without looking back. They didn't stop running until they reached a small adobe house on the far edge of town. They rushed inside without knocking. They were greeted by an elderly woman, who led them to a back room, knowing exactly why they were there.

"You can leave the children here. They will be safe until they grow up. You know the consequences, correct?" The adults nodded. "When I believe they are ready, which is usually between the ages of 12 and 14, I will be forced to release them on the street, where they will live as street rats until there destiny is decided." The adults nodded again as they sadly lay down there babies in the two baskets arranged for them. Madison and Maria explained everything they knew about their children's preferences(which wasn't much for Madison, seeing as how her baby was just born the day before), and then gave one final goodbye. Madison was the last to leave. She kissed her child's forehead for the last time.

"Goodbye, Danny." she whispered, setting him down and walking out the door. The elderly woman closed it behind her and went into the back room of the house, so that the heartbreaking screams of Madison, Jack, Maria, and Addams were not as audible. And the next morning, when her neighbor came for lunch and mentioned four people were killed in the village the night before, the woman wasn't surprised at all.

---------------------------17 years later------------------------------

"Catch me if you can, Skull!" Danny yelled, tearing through the sand paved streets with a stolen apple in his hand. His best friend Tucker ran behind him, with an orange in each hand. They ran into a tunnel, and by the time Skull reached them, they had vanished.

"That was great!" Tucker exclaimed after Danny set him down on the cliff where they lived. Danny nodded eagerly, biting into his apple.

"So, we're actually ditching this place tomorrow. Weird." Danny said, chomping on his apple furiously.

"What do you mean, we? You and your girlfriend are ditching for a few days. I have to stay here." Tucker said, raising an eyebrow. Danny rolled his eyes.

"We told you that you could come. You refused." Tucker started to peel an orange.

"And watch you two mate all over the Arabian Desert? Ha. As if I wanna see that." Tucker made a gagging face to add to the fact he was disgusted. Danny growled.

"You're just jealous because you can't even kiss your girlfriend without her dad beating you with his walking stick." It was Tucker's turn to growl. He jumped up and charged at Danny, who stopped him by creating a green ball of energy in his apple-free hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ghost powers, remember?" Danny said, smirking. Tucker growled at little more as he walked back to where he was seated before, grumbling something about cheating. Danny laughed and threw the apple into the corner.

------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------

"Princess Samantha, are you prepared for your journey?" Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mary. I've been ready since last Tuesday. I'm sorry that your small, uneducated mind is a week behind." Samantha joked. Princess Jazzmine, who was sitting a few feet away, let out a small giggle. Maiden Mary's eyes started glistening with tears, and she rushed out of the room. Queen Pamela walked in, looking furious.

"Samantha! Stop hurting your maidens! That's the third one this month!"

"Sorry _Mother._ I'll be nicer next time, promise." Samantha said sweetly, earning another giggle from Jazzmine. Queen Pamela rolled her perfectly done eyes and adjusted her perfectly coifed hair.

"Your carriage is ready, my lady." said a servant from the hallway. Princess Samantha nodded and headed towards the courtyard, where she spotted her supposedly handsome fiancé. Samantha found nothing attractive about the man, nor did her best friend Jazzmine, but every other girl in the kingdom swooned over him.

"Hello Princess." Johnson Dash said, helping her into the carriage, after placing a kiss on her cheek. Samantha repressed a shudder and nodded at him.

"Hello Dash." Dash grimaced at the nickname his fiancée had given him, but didn't bother correcting her. The carriage driver whipped the reins of the horses, and the carriage took off. The soon-to-be wed couple's families waved goodbye as they ventured off into the distance.

------------------------------------2 days later----------------------------------

"Danny, slow down! You're on a pathway, and someone's coming!" Danny just rolled his eyes and kept running, figuring his girlfriend was just making excuses so she wouldn't have to run. At least, that's what he thought until he ran into the back of a carriage. "Danny!" Paulina cried, rushing to her boyfriend's side. The carriage stopped, and the driver came around to the back.

"Ah! Vous garçon stupide!" The young driver called, looking at the broken axle. Dash and Samantha wandered to the back and looked at the two street rats, one looking guilty and one looking like it was more fun running into a carriage than anything else.

"What did he say?" Danny asked, smiling. Paulina rolled her eyes.

"He said, 'Oh! You stupid boy!'" Samantha answered. Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't 'handsome boy?'" Samantha repressed a smile. "I'm Danny." He said, reaching out his hand. Samantha was about to shake it, but Dash grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Princess, we must not mix with these, hm, what are you people?" Paulina scoffed.

"We're people, obviously. What are you, commoners?" Paulina asked, trying to look like she knew what a commoner was. She'd heard the Sultan say it many times.

"Actually, I'm Prince Johnson-" Samantha coughed something that sounded like Dash, and he scowled at her. "And she's Princess Samantha. We're of the royal families of Europe."

"Well what're you doing way over here, pretty boy?" Danny mocked.

"Samantha and I are to wed, and it is customary in my family to have a journey before the wedding." Dash stated.

"Oh. How boring." Paulina punched her boyfriend in the shoulder playfully.

"Danny, it's sweet. I wish you two the best of luck." Paulina stated. Dash squinted up his face for a moment.

"What did you say your name was again?" Paulina raised her eyebrows.

"Paulina and Danny. Why?"

"You, your mom…she knew my mom." Paulina raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen my mother in 8 years."

"It was at a party. At the Sultan's castle. We danced." Dash said. Samantha raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest, and Danny suppressed a laugh. Paulina frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paulina said. Dash smiled.

"I went by Johnny then. Remember? I had this huge flower on my shirt and you kept playing with it." Paulina smiled slowly, then pulled him into a hug.

"Johnny! It's been ages. So you're a prince?"

"Yeah…"

"Looks like your fiancé wants my girlfriend." Danny said, smirking. Samantha rolled her eyes. "So, Princess Samantha…pretty long name."

"Yeah. It was my grandmother's." Danny nodded. "Well, I think you need a nickname like…Princess."

"Princess? My name is Samantha." Samantha snapped. Danny shook his head.

"Whatever you say, _Princess_." Danny mocked. Samantha rolled her eyes as she walked over to Dash.

"Come along, Dash. We have to be leaving now, or we'll never make it to the Sultan's palace in time." she said, tugging on his arm.

"The Arabian Sultan's palace?" Paulina asked. Samantha nodded. "We live around there! You can come see us." she said, smiling. Dash smiled, but Samantha groaned at the prospect of having to see the annoying boy again.

"We'll be seeing you shortly." Dash called, as he got back into the newly repaired carriage.

"Goodbye!" Paulina called as it drove away.

"See you soon Princess!" Danny called, giving an over energetic wave and blowing a kiss. Paulina laughed, and Samantha tried to suppress a smile.

"Well, that was interesting…" Dash said, and the rest of their journey was silent.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...so that's my cool new story. Sorry if the old language isn't exactly right. lol. Read and Review people. the more Reviews, the sooner the new chapter comes :3**


	2. Hiatus!

This story will be on hiatus until further notice.

I'll probably update sometime in the next few weeks, but no guarantees.

Sorry guys :[


End file.
